bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luntz/Quotes
Chatter *Those little pesky snots are always causing trouble. *Mangy, filthy brats, always leaving a mess... *They should be kept in chains in the basement! Yeah, it would do them good... *Yes Dr. Crabblesnitch, of course Dr. Crabblesnitch, good thing you don't know what I'm up to Dr. Crabblesnitch... *''*giggling*'' The look on his face was priceless, he was really hurt! hehe... *Oh I'll fix them up reeaall good. Oh yehes, re-eal good! CONVERSING: continuing *Nhhm, yes. *Dhehhehheh, well, I see. CONVERSING: general *Hehhehheh. I've been told it's okay to hit the children if there are no marks. *There was another fight between the Preps and Greasers. Heh heh. Lots of tears and bruises. *A lot of younger kids are afraid of gym class. Heh. I think they're getting bullied. *There's a lot of, heh, bullying here. The kids are so mean spirited. *It's very easy to pit the children against each other here. They're so sensitive. *Those bruises were the result of a playground accident. I'm sure of it. CONVERSING: Chapter specific *The new students seem particularly weak and vulnerable this year. *I've noticed Russell and his friends have a lot of bruises this year. *Heh heh. I heard that Derby and his friends are going to fight that Johnny Vincent and his little friends. *I've been told the football game will be great this year. Lots of broken bones! *Jimmy really brutalized everyone. That's why they're quiet now. *Everyone really hates Hopkins now. They'll probably kill him. CONVERSING: Negative premise/statement *I could've been something better than this! *Sometimes I don't find I'm challenged enough in my janitorial duties. *The children... they really annoy me, the little brutes. *Sometimes I fear I'm not harsh enough with troublemakers. *Bullworth Academy would be better if we could WHIP the students! *The students are nothing but filthy beggars. *The rats have come back this year, I will need to exterminate them. *I don't think Dr. Crabblesnitch sees how USELESS the students are! CONVERSING: Positive premise *I'm really conscientious in my job. *I hear a lot of things. ...No one pays attention to the janitor. *I like staying up late at night! ...All by myself. *I talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch all the time! He listens to me. CONVERSING: Question *Have you ever beaten a student so he got bruises? *Have you ever watched the students fight? *Did you ever talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch about physical punishment? *Did you ever wonder what Edna looked like as a young woman? FIGHTING *I will beat you blue and black! *You have no idea how much I enjoy this! *I will make you SQUEAL with pain! *I can REALLY MAKE YOU HURT! FIGHTING: Beaten *Ohhhh everyone will pay for this. *There will be payback for this. *I'm very, very angry. *Ahhhh, my knees, ohhh.... *Dr. Crabblesnitch will hear of this... *You will not get away with this... FIGHTING: Initiating *Oh, I will enjoy this. *You have angered me, fool! *You'll wish this never happened! FIGHTING: Hit in groin *That... was... underhanded... FIGHTING: Spit on *I'llll pay you back for that! FIGHTING: Watching *Make it REALLY hurt! *Make him feel it in the morning! *Bruise him! Bruise him good! TAUNTING *You filthy vermin! *You nasty rat! *You ugly brute! *You foolish fool! *WEAKLING! *You sniveling brat! TAUNTING: Aggressive *I should just BEAT YOU! *I can REALLY hurt you. *Are you asking for a beating? *I am, in fact, heh heh, allowed to BEAT the students! Category:Character Quotes